Shinku
"Goodnight, Mariko..." 'Shinku '''is the protagonist of ''Dear Mariko. ''A game by SoyaSushi Productions about a girl recalling fond memories from the past after she returns home to find her boyfriend missing and a letter left in his place. Bio Appearance Shinku's age is unknown, but she appears to be youthful. She has large green eyes and long light pink hair resembling a Hime-cut but with long and thick forelocks held by dark green clips, and a split at the corner of her bangs. She wears a school uniform composed of a white collared shirt beneath a dull green jacket, dark green skirt, black tights, and a pair of loafers. Personality Shinku is curious and playful and she appears to be friendly and considerate of others, often pointing blame on herself and wondering what she did wrong if she thinks they aren't happy with her. She was heartbroken when Darien left and is shown to have become delusional over time. She acts with disdain and annoyance when finding something she dislikes. Background Weapon To protect herself from the house intruder, Shinku used two kitchen knives. Victims '''Darien - '''His status is left ambiguous. She drove him to leave Mariko for her own safety, and during the True Ending, at one point she will say "''I don't think he will keep his promise. He's unable to now, so...", possibly implying she did something to him. 'Mariko - '''In the true ending, Shinku attacks Mariko when she is found by her, stabbing her repeatedly. Death In the true ending sequence, Shinku is forced to grab an item for self-defense and hide when Mariko shows up. If she fails either task she is killed by her. Relationships '''Darien - '''Shinku adored him and stalked him for some time, to the point he refers to her as an ''insane monster who can't take no for an answer. Initially he didn't seem bothered by her behavior, but now views her with complete loathing. 'Mariko - '''Shinku detests Mariko as the one who is dating Darien and she critisizes several items in the home that were hers or items she chose for the house. Quotes Trivia *Shinku translates as ''Crimson, possibly in relation to her pink hair and the blood-shed she causes. *In certain versions of the game, she will specifically say "I never said my name was Mariko", during the true ending. *Before the truth ending, the game leaves Shinku's identity ambigous, but there are a few implications she isn't Mariko: **She complains over the scent of the bed 'she' supposedly sleeps in. **She hates the items Mariko put into the home and claims Darien hated them too. There would be no sense in buying such items if they both lived there and hated them. **After finding the letter, her response initially appears to be troubled over Darien leaving. But what really bothered her was seeing what he thinks of her. *Shinku shares a lot in common with Nagisa Ichigaulait: **Both come from a Freeware Horror Game. **Both have Pink Hair. **They both used Knives **Both of them had become delusional and believed themselves to be the girlfriend of their love interest while the actual girlfriend was a "stalker". **Both attacked the girlfriend and kill her in the True Route. ***The real girlfriend in both games was also revealed to have become a stress-induced Yandere. Their looks are even a bit similiar. Gallery Tumblr inline nmorppAiM11qimt1c 540.jpg Category:Pink Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:RPG Yandere Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Characters Category:Knife User